


🍀 the lies made him sneeze

by avracatastronauts (fiqueligia)



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, LichtLumi, Lumi is being cursed, M/M, Medstudent!Licht
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiqueligia/pseuds/avracatastronauts
Summary: "Lumiere sneezing because you are lying. Now try to talk to me honestly. Who knows, your sneeze will disappear slowly." Then Licht's gaze being sharpened. "So ... Tell me the truth!"
Relationships: Lemiel Silvamillion Clover/Licht
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	🍀 the lies made him sneeze

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the lies made him sneeze](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946744) by [abracatastrophe (fiqueligia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiqueligia/pseuds/abracatastrophe). 



" _Tchii, tchii, tchii, tchii_ \--"

Licht almost lost to focus on the journal of Clinical Pathology that he was trying to understand. At the same time, he also forgot the Air Supply's song that heard mellifluous and smooth from his laptop. Its all because of a cutie sweetie creature who sitting in front of him. Could you heard that? Even his sneezing sounds is sweety and adorably. Licht sighs deeply. Is the beloved blond in front of him made by pocky and gummy candy?

" _Tchii, tchii, tchii, tchii_ \--"

"Lumiere?" Licht tried to arrange the words so he'll not asks the wrong question. "Why not just study at home? You didn't look in a good condition."

"Oh, Licht kicked me out? -- _hatchiii_."

Tomorrow, yeah tomorrow, or overmorrow, or over from overmorrow, Licht will consult first with Fana to forming a frame of question that will he use to asks to Lumiere. It's been two days passed since all of Licht was doing always been wrong in Lumiere's eyes. Licht had thought that Lumiere was jealous because he was too close to Fana, but, Lumiere with his pride and recalcitrant style immediately surprised. Lumiere said, "Why do you think I am jealous? I didn't love Licht. We're just friends."

"Humm ..." Hearing Lumiere answers in denial, Licht's eyebrows rose in one, his lips formed a grin that looked annoying in Lumiere's eyes. With underestimating tone, Licht replied, "If it's a lie, I swear you sneeze all the time."

And the next day, his vow was fulfilled.

Lumiere goes to campus with a wad of tissue to covering his nose. He moves smoothly and quietly with gliding steps in a stealthy manner after parking his bicycle. Lumiere looked away when Licht's amber found his aquamarine. It was very natural if Lumiere avoided the eye contact with Licht.

"Morning, Lumiere." Licht looks innocent pretending to say hello though his inner was trying hard to hold back a big laugh. Licht knows that Lumiere is old-fashioned and closed minded, he still believing the curses and vows from older people will occurring him. Fyi, Licht is three months older than Lumiere. And he had guessed that Lumiere would definitely think about yesterday and remain cautious for caring himself. "What's wrong with your nose? Gotta spotty, hm?"

"Why are you so annoying-- _hatchiii_!"

"Pffttt--"

"It's not funny!" Lumiere rubbed his reddened nose again with a tissue. Though his intention was just in case the curse that Licht was not carried out. But why when Licht approached, he really sneezed? Huh, but Lumiere must find an excuse. "It just happened suddenly when I'm riding on the crossroad a-- _hatchiii_ \--and lots of dust flying around my face. So I'm sneezing."

"Hoo~ Guess I was wrong."

"Why you talk to me like that, Licht? Haa-- _hatchiii_!"

Lumiere's sneezing voice brought Licht's consciousness back to where he was now. Licht blinked several times as Lumiere sniffed into Nero handkerchief. Even while doing something dirty, Lumiere still looked cute.

"-- _tchii, tchii, tchii, tchii_."

Seeing Lumiere sneezing all the time, Licht couldn't bear the heart. He knows if sneezing takes a lot of energy. A weak and thin man whose breakfast by only half a bowl of coco crunch like Lumiere will definitely fall if sneezing for too long.

"Ugh, my nose getting worse when I closer to Licht."

Licht sighed. He took the initiative to closes his laptop, put all things in his backpack and takes Lumiere's hand; pull him to the Clinic.

* * *

"The medstudents from Clover University always do a part time working here. We carry out the patients and give them the counseling or any drugs information based on the knowledge we got from classes." Licht opened the door with a pic of the red cross and a four-leaf clover, letting Lumiere enters in a very polite gesture. "I work as a volunteer here too every Tuesday and Friday, from two to five in the afternoon. After that, it closes. The clinic is devoted to students only, not like Pharmacy which is open from other people."

Lumiere responded by sneezing three times.

"This morning is Charla's schedule." Licht took Lumiere to the examination room. "Sit down first. I'll get bread and warm tea for Lumiere."

"-- _tchiii_. Tha-- _hatchiii_ \--thanks, Licht."

"Just a minute, mkay. Oh, almost forgot, please lay down first, Lumiere! It's okay to make yourself feel comfortable here." Licht said then leaving Lumiere who was staring staring at the door.

Lumiere loses his focus.

What did he just say about? Lay down? Sleep? Comfortable? Here? In a quiet room? With Licht accompanying him? Ugh ... Why does it feel so embarrassing?

"Impossible, impossible, impossible," he murmured. Lumiere's face suddenly turned into red by just thinking a nonsense. Wait! But they are both men. And why is Lumiere is so obscene like this? All is Rhya's fault. Yes, right. This was because Lumiere was chatting too often with Rhya. Yes, yes, it's that true.

(Busily blaspheming Rhya, Lumiere forgets that the damn sneeze hasn't appears since Licht left.)

ARGH! But Lumiere couldn't relax.

Of course. This is the examination room. The Licht's room. If he ordered Lumiere to take off his clothes and then lie down on the grounds to be examined, what is Lumiere have to do? May the patient slamming the doctor? After being examined by Licht, his sneeze might be gone, but his common sense will also be gone.

"Lumiere?"

"Y-yes?" Lumiere's nose feels itchy again. " _Hatchiii_."

Licht handed Lumiere his homemade tea. "Here, hope you like it. You know, maybe you are just allergic to cold."

"Are you says right?"

"Mm." Licht took a chair and sat in front of Lumiere. "But your sneeze can comin also causes by my curse from yesterday."

Lumiere was shocked and sneezing four times.

Honestly, Licht feels a bit guilty. Not in any Virology book which says if influenza arises because of curses (or expletives) from older people. But seeing Lumiere panicked and embarrassed at the same time, was a pleasure for Licht.

"How about healing me? Licht is a medstudent."

And innocently, Lumiere believed.

"Hmm ... the flu because of a curse, huh?!" Licht's arms crossed on his chest. His eyebrows buckled in like he is thinking hard. Lumiere in front of him swallowed hard. The esophagus suddenly dried up. Waiting for the verdict was indeed thrilling.

"It's a very rare case, though. The journal hasn't been there yet." Who is the Professor who would waste money on this kind of research, Licht? "But ... I think there is a solution."

"Really? _Hatchiii_ ... Say it, Licht! Say it!"

"Lumiere is sneezing because you are lying. Now, try to talk honestly. Who knows, your sneeze will disappear slowly."

"Whoa, just talk honestly, huh?" Lumiere smiled passionately. "Okay."

Wait!

Wait a minute!

Speaking honestly means ... confession? Lumiere has to throw away his pride and expressing his love for Licht, is that so? Lumiere really likes Licht. And Licht is handsome, cool, smart, creative (including in terms of teasing Lumiere), and come from a rich family, a prospective doctor and kyaaaa--Lumiere couldn't hold back his inner screams like a fanboy.

"Try it, Lumiere!"

"W-what that I must try?" Because his hands were trembling, Lumiere reflexively placed the teacup on the window frame.

Licht's gaze sharpened. "Tell me the truth!"

"Ta-Talking honestly to Licht now? _Hatchiii_ \--Di-did I ever lie to Licht?"

"Do you still want to sick?!"

"... -- _tchii, tchii, tchii_."

"That's fine if you want to sneeze for the long life." Licht stood up from his chair, intending to leave. "You rest here first, then Charla will check you. I have class on eight o'clock. It's okay to be here alone, right?"

"-- _Tchii._ "

"See you later ..."

"Licht, wait!" Licht was still facing the door when his hand was suddenly held from behind. "Hatchiii--all right. Okay. I ... I will speak the truth."

"..." Still with his back turned, Licht grinned unnoticed.

Lumiere inhaled so many times that he forgot if his nose was itchy. "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-Lololololololo ... Lov ..."

"—Love?"

"UNG!" Arghhh, Lumiere is so embarrassed. "Yes. I ... Lo ... Love."

Licht turns around. Stare at Lumiere in the eyes. "Love whom? Rhya?"

You shitty handsome devil!

"Who does Lumiere love with? Rhya? Oh, so the rumors are true, eh? Well ... I guess your types are as quiet as Ratri."

"Hatchiii! No!" Lumiere took a deep breath. "Actually-I'd-love-to-Licht-since-the-first-time-we-meet-at-the-hospital-but-I think-I-just-love you-as a friend-not-more-but-my-heart-feelings-strange-when-seeing-Licht-being closes-with-others woman-including-Fana."

Licht was stunned when he heard Lumiere make a confession with just one breath. Godness, being a stalker in between his busy life as a medical student was not in vain. His feelings are reciprocated!

The silver haired man held a smile to maintain his cool side. He patted Lumiere's blond head three times and thanked him for returning his feelings, then promised that Lumiere's sneezing would be gone soon.

Lumiere nodded, smiled.

That's true what Licht says about; yes, Lumiere no longer sneezed after expressing his feelings. He waited for Licht to changing clothes while wondering. At first Lumiere was confused, what was the relationship between the flu and the expression of love, but Licht with a thousand reasons reliably distort the facts. And Lumiere who was increasingly confused by Licht's explanation, (again) could only believe it.

And of course, from tomorrow Licht will no longer use perfume that mixed with pepper powder.

"Lumiere, won't you kiss me now?"

"No-- _hatchii_."

Oh, guess he will use it again for some reason.


End file.
